Protective and/or decorative cases are used in connection with electronic devices such as cell phones, smart phones, MP3 players and other portable music and/or video players, electronic readers, tablet computers, handheld game devices, and the like. It is to the provision of an improved case for electronic devices that the present invention is primarily directed.